The Cross over of Poke'mon and Naruto
by blackrose1179
Summary: What happens when the characters of Poke’mon go into Naruto (including Team Rocket)? Well, you’ll find out right now!


The crossover between Poke'mon and Naruto

Summary: What happens when the characters of Poke'mon go into Naruto (including Team Rocket)? Well, you'll find out right now!

Ash: ::yawns:: Hiya pikachu did u have a nice sleep?

Pikachu:: Pika pee

Ash: Good because we need all the strenth today to train!!

Misty: Could you please keep it down some of use are trying to sleep still.

Brock: ::snoring:: zzzzz

Misty: BROCK CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SNORING!!! ::hits him on the head::

Brock: Ow what did you do that for??

Ash and Pikachu: ::sighs::

Misty: ::went back to sleep::

Brock: What's her problem??

Ash: Who cares? All right Pikachu let's go train with my other poke'mon.

Pikachu: Pika pe!!

Noon

Misty: ::yawns:: I had a nice sleep how about u Togepi?

Togepi: Toga ::waving it's little arms up and down::

Misty: ::picks up Togepi and wispers something to it::

Brock: AAAAAWWWWW!!!! How cute Misty? Hey Ash guess what?

Ash: What??

Brock: ::was about to say it when Misty puts her hand over Brock's mouth::

Misty: Say it you die!!

Ash: TELL ME!!! ::then suddenly a portal opens and they all get sucked in it::

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ::Brock lands face first on the ground, Misty lands on top of Ash, and the 2 poke'mon land on Brock::

Misty: ::Blushing:: How dare I land on you GROSS!!!!!

Ash: Where are we?

Stranger: You're in the Konokagakure village. Are you guys cadets? And what are those little creatures?

Misty: You've never seen poke'mon before? Oh and I'm a gym leader.

Brock: I'm a gym leader too.

Stranger: Poke'mon? Weird name. A gym leader…cool. What are your names?

Misty: I'm Misty, and I love water poke'mon.

Brock: I'm Brock, and I love rock poke'mon.

Ash: And I'm Ash and…I love all poke'mon.

Stranger: I'm Kakashi and all of you are coming with me spies!!

Misty: We're not spies we are just looking for a poke'mon center.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, help me with these imposters!!

Ash: RUN!!!!!! ::starts running::

Misty and Brock: ::screaming right behind Ash::

Another Stranger: Go Weezing!! Use smoke scream!!

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke: ::coughing::

Misty: Thank you Team Rocket, but why?

James: We don't want you guys to die we will have no jobs we would have gotten fired. NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

Everyone: Right!! ::so they all run into the woods of evil. Who knows what will happen next.::

Ash: Who were those people?

Misty: ::shakes head:: no clue but the one with the mask on was a hotttie. ::blushing::

Ash: Misty, you have a crush on a man who is trying to hunt us down!!

Brock: ::looks through history book that was conveniently placed for the sake of the story:: Now it says right here 'some ninja in the Konoha village are hunter ninja's. They tracked down missing nin to bring them home.

Ash: Maybe he thought we were missing nin.

Brock: ::get's new book:: LOOK!! It says right here Hatake Kakashi That's the guy hunting us down!

Misty: ::takes book:: Kakashi was well known through all the land as Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. He penetrated over a thousand jutsu and he is still only 26 years old. Cool.

James: ::snatches the book:: 'Kakashi was once on ANBU, or a highly trained assain ninja. Now a jonin a level under the Hokage, or fire shadow trains a team of children.

Jesse: ::looks at the book:: 'Uchiho Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzamaki Naruto. Okay, that's nice. Hey, big twerp are you going to cook us something or not?

Brock: Ok why not? ::starts cooking something and smoke is raising::

Misty: YOU IDOIT THEY ARE GOING TO FIND US BECAUSE OF THE SMOKE!!!! ::puts out the fire::

Ash: And they are going to find us because of your yelling.

Kakashi: Ahha I finally found you guys.

Misty: ::scared to death:: please don't kill us. Please don't kill us!!

Kakashi: Kill you guys? Why would I ever kill innocent people ::has a BIG smile on his face::

Misty: ::blushing:: Why thank you.

Kakashi: But may I ask what are these things? ::holds up Pikachue::

Ash these are poke'mon.

Sakura: Aw these things are so cute ::grabs Pikachue and hugs it::

Meowth: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Pikachue: ::thunder bolts Sakura::

Sakura: ::gets shocked:: Oh that's why not to. ::falls on the ground::

Sasuke: How did it do that?

Ash: It's a poke'mon and poke'mon can do a lot of other things too.

Naruto: Like what? Can it do the Ninja Center Fold?

Misty: Ninja Center Fold? What's that?

Sakura: NARUTO DON'T U EVEN…

Naruto: Ok then here it comes ::does the Ninja Center Fall. Kakashi, Sasuke, Ash James, Brock and Meowth all fall to the ground with a nose bleed.::

Misty: ::throws up::

Jessie: ::closes her eyes::

Sakura: ::hits Naruto on the head really hard:: YOU BAKA!!!!

Jessie: ::still has her eyes closed:: Is it over?

Sakura: Yes you may open your eyes now.

Jessie: ::opens up her eyes::

Misty: HEY NARUTO IF YOU EVEN DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!

Naruto: ::blushing::

Kakashi: ::coughs:: Ok why don't you guys come back to the village and I can get you guys a place to stay.

Ash: Ok

Back at the village

Kakashi: Okay The Hokage says that you have to stay…er…at my house. ::evil music in the back ground::

Misty: Did you hear that?

Ash: Hear what? ::evil music plays again::

Misty: That!!

Brock: I didn't hear that.

Ash: Me either. ::evil music plays louder::

Brock: Oh that!

Ash: Yeah, I heard that time!!!

Kakashi: AH RUN!!! THAT MUSIC MEANS DOOM!!! ::everyone runs::

Everybody: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

At Kakashi's house

Kakashi: Misty and Ash you guys can sleep in my room.

Misty: ::her mouth falls to the ground but can't put it back up::

Ash: Why do I have to be with her?

Kakashi: Well, unless you wanna sleep in bed with Brock.

Ash: I'll go with Misty then.

Misty: ::mouth still on the ground::

Brock: Where do I sleep?

Jessie: And me?

James: And me too?

Kakashi: I hate to say it Team Rocket but you have to go sleep with Naruto.

Jessie: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! ::faints::

James: ::catches Jessie:: Chill Jessie it's just going to be tonight…I think.

Jessie: Ok, Ok.

Naruto: Ok then fallow me and be careful. ::Naruto, James, Jessie, and Meowth leave::

Kakashi: Brock you can sleep in the guest room.

Brock: Ok.

Misty: What about you?

Kakashi: I'll sleep on the couch.

Misty: Will you be Ok on the couch?

Kakashi: Yeah I will.

Misty: You sure?

Ash: He said yes so stop asking him!!!

Misty: Was I asking you?!?!?! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Chill and yes I'm fine. ::so all of them went to bed except Misty. She's standing right next to the sleeping Kakashi::

Misty: Wow he's so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder…::Misty takes off the mask::

Kakashi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Misty: Darn it I got busted like I always do.

Kakashi: ::stands up and puts his mask back on:: What do you think your doing Misty?

Misty: Oops sorry Kakashi I just wanted to know what was underneath your mask.

Kakashi: Why??

Misty: I just wanted to know what you were hiding underneath there that's all.

Kakashi: Your lucky I'm in my good mood because if I was in my bad mood stay far away from me.

Misty: Ok. ::goes back up stairs and goes back to sleep::

Ash: And where were you and what was the screaming about?

Misty: I wanted to know what was underneath his mask so I decided to take a little peak, but he caught me and I was busted.

Ash: I um…kind of missed you Misty even though you were down stairs.

Misty: Um…you did?

Ash: Hate to say this but yeah I did. ::blushing::

Misty: ::blushing:: (why am I blushing?)

Ash: Please don't tell anyone about this ok.

Misty: Ok. (WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING!!! HIM AND ME GROSS!!!)

Ash: Misty I did hate you but I really like you now. I don't know why I changed my mind but I just did.

Misty: Ash I didn't know you liked me that much.

Ash: I didn't want u to know or laugh at me.

Misty: This whole time I liked you I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd laugh at me. ::has a sad look on her face::

Ash: ::gives Misty a BIG hug:: It's ok Misty it's ok. ::has a big smile on his face::

Misty: Thanks Ash I really needed that hug ::her sad smile goes away::

Ash: ::gives Misty a kiss on the cheek::

Misty: ::blushing:: Good night Ash.

Ash: Good night Misty.

The next morning

Misty: ::stretches:: I had a nice sleep how bout you Ash?

Ash: ::stretches too:: Ya I did.

Brock: ::hiding in the closet:: Last night and right now was just so cute. Those two are defiantly the right one's.

Misty: Did you here Brock's voice??

Ash: Ya I think I did.

Misty: ::gets up and searches the room::

Ash: ::gets up too and searches::

Brock: crap I think they caught me ::in his mind::

Ash & Misty: ::checks in the closet together::

Brock: Oh hi I think I slepted walk in here.

Misty: You _think you_slepted walk.

Brock: Ok I was spying on you and Ash.

Misty: ::hits Brock on the head really hard:: BAKA!!!!

Brock: ow ow ow. That really hurt.

Misty: Duh that's why I did that.

Brock: But you didn't have to do it that hard. ::rubbing his head::

Ash: Why were you spying on us anyways??

Brock: Because I just wanted t see if it was true that Misty liked you. And plus I wanted to see your reaction Ash.

Misty: Your really mean.

Kakashi: What's all the noise up here??

Brock: Tee hee I just figured out a deep dark secret about Misty and Ash. I rather not say it out loud.

Kakashi: Oh I already know her secret.

Misty: You do???

Kakashi: Yeah last night I thought you were going to take my mask off again so I decided to check up on you and I heard everything you and Ash said last night.

Misty: Why does everyone have to know??

Sakura: Oh hey Brock!! Nice to meet cha again. ::blushing::

Brock: Um…ok it's nice to meet cha again too. What's with the blushing anyways??

Sakura: Oh nothing really special. ::still blushing:: (Stop blushing Sakura stop blushing)

Brock: Um ok.

At Naruto's house

Jessie: AAAAHHHHH!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!!!

Naruto: Come back here cutie!!

Jessie: PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!!!!!!

James: Ok that's enough out of you Naruto so stop playing around!!

Naruto: But she's a cutie???

Meowth: ::scratches Naruto on the face:: You have to get through me…

James: ::interrupting:: And me…

Meowth: To get to Jessie!!

Naruto: Do you even know who I am and what I'm going to be??

James: No.

Naruto: I'm going to be the strongest Hokage that ever existed so that means I need to be strong…strong as ever. ::he said so bravely::

Jessie: ::in her mind:: Maybe this kid isn't bad after all but I James is like my boyfriend to me. So how am I going to show him that me and him don't belong together?? Ah-ha I got an idea.

Naruto: Alwrighty then!!! CHARGE!!!

Jessie: Hold on tewrp I need to give James something.

Naruto: Ok ok but make it quick.

Jessie: This is for you and only you ::gives James a kiss on the lips::

James: ::enjoys the kiss:: WOW!!!!! ::eyes pop out of his head::

Naruto: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! MY LOVE COME BACK TO ME!!!!

Jessie: Haha sucker!!!

Naruto: ::dies on the ground (not really or there will be no more story)::

Back at Kakashi's house

Kakashi: ::coughs:: We got a problem Haku and Zabuza r going to attack the village. I must ask you guys to stay here.

Misty & Ash: WHAT!??!?!?!?!

Misty: But why??

Kakashi: I just don't want you guys to get hurt that's all.

Brock: But we can help.

Kakashi: I can't let you guys get hurt and that's an order.

Misty: But…ok we'll stay here.

Kakashi: Ok. NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE LET'S GO!!!!!

Sasuke: Ok let's go. ::so Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto go into the village to fight Haku and Zabuza::

Misty: What are we supposed to do??

Ash: We are going to help them out!

Brock: But Kakashi told us to stay here.

Misty: I agree let's go help out Kakashi and everyone else.

Brock: No we are staying here!!

Misty: Brock but what if they need our help??

Brock: We're staying here and that's final!

Misty: ::grabs Brock's ear:: We are going and that's final!

Brock: Ow, ow, ow. Ok ok we're going we're going. ::so all of them went into the village


End file.
